pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ayame ~violet snow live~
idol: ayame kuri song: Violet snow Coord: ??? Cyalume coord: ??? item: CYALUME KEY, IDOL AURA antes del live thumb|left|300pxayame:-esta dibujando en su cuaderno un traje al estido victoriano como de una mu~eca y se quita ambos maquillajes de sus brazos pues ella tenia dos protesis en sus brazos- esta vez no escondere mis defectos, muchos se aterraran pero no quiero esconderme mas no es asi ori? -extiende sus manos agarrando su llave y de este sale un espiral de luz mostrando a un hada de largos cabellos rosas claros con sus alas rotas- ori: por que me llamaste? no te soy de utulidad ni menos puedo protegerte de que tu corazon se debilite en tus lives en donde mas utilizas tus fuerzas, mis compa~eras tenian razon no sy buena para este trabajo ayame: tu crees que yo tampoco? mirame ori no tengo brazos, bueno los tengo pero no soy los mios, yo nada mas quiero brillar antes de que mi luz desaparesca para siempre y mostrarles a todas que disfruten su dia como si fuera el ultimo, vamos a actuar! cuento contigo ori? ori: cuanta conmigo ayame-san -desarece adentrandose en la llave y emite un gran brillo- ayame:-esconde su llave en su coord para dirigirse al cuarto de cambio dando un gran suspiro- bueno...aqui voy ayame empieza a escanear sus tickets para su live, el coord consistia en un vestido estilo de mu~eca que estaba fuera de su porpia marca pues no queria que sus amigas se enteraran de lo que iba hacer, aunque ella sea mayor sus amigas la cuidan demasiado pues tienen el miedo que en un live se desmaye o su corazon no pueda andar por completo en el live thumb|left|190pxel escenario esta completamente a oscuras con las luces de las espectadoras iluminando el escenario pero derepente un reflector alumbra a una chica con una capa, unas manos metalicas salen de la capa agarrando la capucha descubriendo su rostro dandose a conocer esta ayame con una mirada seria pero despues da una leve sonrisa ante sus espectadoras, agarra el microfono y se lo dirije cerca de su boca ayame: se que nunca me han visto como soy realmente y hoy no quiero ocultar nada, no soy de esas chicas que quieren ocultar, les contare de mi antes de empezar el live, si ven que me caigo...no se preocupen me levantare en segundos, lo que quiero mostrar en este live es que vivan sus vidas como si fueran el ultimo. bueno voy al punto, mi nombre es Ayame Kuri tengo 17 y sufro de corazon debil, no puedo realizar actividades normales como cualquiera de ustedes, como ven tambien no tengo brazos, en cambio estos brazos metalicos los sustituyen, en mi interior tengo un marca pasos -agarra su microfono con mucha fuerza, respira muy hondo para dar un grito- NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE SIENTA MAL POR MI! todas ustedes...sean felices, vamos brillemos como si nuestros corazones fueran a explotar, espero que les guste mi live *el escenario se vuelve a apagar pero de ayame sale un gran idol aura de violetas, figuras de origami y peque~os corazones a su alrededor- Life is a journey, feelings of hopelessness Loneliness, she sleeps them all away Able, graceful and always keeps her promises Every end has a new beginning Unexpected things, they will happen There will always be a silver lining Time heals all sorrows, gain love and no worries Cause nothing is more precious than love, noble, faithful She's as pure as the driven snow Oh, dear heart's so sweet thumb|314pxmaking drama: -los corazones de su idol aura se transforman en peque~as alas de hada pero con ligeros agujeros ya que el corazon de ayame se esta debilitando un poco-(VALS IN THE VIOLET GARDEN!) CYALUME CHANGE!!! - It's her way of life No one tells her how since ? A fragile beauty, one and only She's not only gentle but brave With honest eyes, it's true -de su llave sale un gran brillo y su vestuario se cambia a su cyalume key coord pero este no brilla mucho- Lost in the labyrinth Never know what love means She's truly a treasured piece of mine No fears, no more tears Set the spirit free and stay alive Oh, dear heart's so please -esta apunto de desmayarse pero no quiere preocupar a nadie asi que sigue continuando para terminar el live con una gran sonrisa- Time heals all sorrows, gain love and no worries Cause nothing is more precious than love, noble, faithful She's as pure as the driven snow Oh, dear heart's so sweet ayame:-termina de hacer el live jadeando, hace una reverencia, se levanta alsa sus manos al cielo y despues se desmaya en pleno escenario con una sonrisa- fumiko y kaede estaban en el lugar de espectadores y al ver que ayame se desmaya van corriendo rapido para ayudarle Categoría:Live